The Ties That Bind
by MtnRon
Summary: Kim and Ron return from Yamanouchi.  How will Ron deal with Tara and meeting Eric? My variation of "So the Drama."  FINISHED
1. The ties that bind

"The Ties That Bind"

Sequel to "The Truth About Yamanouchi"

* * *

Kim and Ron were on the plane heading back to Middleton from Yamanouchi. Kim was happy to be returning home. "I can't wait to get back home. So much has happened while you were gone."

"I'm happy to be heading home too KP. I've been gone three weeks. Oh boy, Tara is going to have a lot of questions. She'll be waiting for us at the airport."

"Eric will be there too."

"Eric? Who's Eric?" Suddenly Ron remembered what Tara had told him.

"Oh, I guess I haven't mentioned Eric. His family just moved to Middleton. He started school just as you left."

"So KP, tell me a little bit about Eric."

"Well, he a bit taller than you. He's got dark brown hair. He's got the dreamiest eyes." Ron just rolled his eyes. Kim was getting all mushy describing Eric. "KP, I don't need a description of what he looks like. What's he like?"

"He's nice, charming, smart…"

"Forget I asked KP."

"What, you're the one that wanted to know."

The rest of the plane ride was awkward for Ron. Kim kept talking about Eric. Ron wanted to listen to some music so he didn't have to hear about Eric but Kim wouldn't have it. Ron was relieved when the plane was descending into Middleton. His ears were still ringing.

When they got off the plane, Ron saw Tara and some guy run toward them. Tara reached Ron first and pulled him into a hug. "You're finally home Ron. I missed you." Ron was clearly distracted. He saw Kim and the guy he presumed was Eric hug. Kim had a huge smile on her face. Tara noticed Ron looking toward Kim and Eric so she pulled Ron into a kiss. As Tara broke off the kiss Kim introduced Ron to Eric.

Eric offered his hand to Ron. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ron. Kim's told me so much about you."

Ron shook Eric's hand. _Funny, Kim didn't mention a thing about you till the plane ride home and then she couldn't stop talking about you. _"It's a pleasure to meet you to Eric."

They gathered their luggage and Kim suggested they share a cab ride home. Ron having heard more than enough of Ericso he suggestedthey get two cabs so they aren't swished. He used the excuse his back was bothering him from the plane ride. He and Tara got into one cab and Kim and Eric got into another.

During the cab ride back to Ron's house Tara had a bunch of questions for Ron. "Tara, I'm exhausted from the plane ride. Can we please hold the questions for tomorrow?" They arrived back Friday night so they would have the weekend to adjust back to local time before school on Monday.

Tara had a mischievous smile. "I could give you a massage to ease out the knots in your back."

As tempting as that sounded, Ron declined as he needed to clear his head and get some sleep. Ron had the cab drop Tara off at her house before taking him home. At his house, he was mobbed by his parents. "Mom, Dad I can't breathe."

"Sorry honey, we're just so happy to see you. Let me look at you."

"Ron, you look sad. Is something bothering you honey?"

"I'm just tired Mom. I'm going to head to bed early."

Mrs. Stoppable produced a Bueno Nacho bag. "Don't you want dinner first?"

"Mom, I ate on the plane."

"Honey, are you feeling ok? Are you sick?" Mrs. Stoppable put hand on Ron's forehead.

"No mom, the plane ride took a lot out of me. Put the nacos in the fridge, I'm sure I'll be hungry in the middle of the night."

Mr. Stoppable carried Ron's luggage into his room. "Ronald, get some sleep. Tomorrow, your mother and I want to hear all about your adventures in Japan."

Mr. Stoppable closed the door as he left.

Ron sighed and let himself fall backward on his bed. His bed felt great after sleeping on a thin mat on the floor for three weeks. Ron closed his eyes when he heard an intermittent beep. _That's my answering machine. Who would have left me a message while I was gone?_ Ron wanted to just ignore it but the incessant beep was disturbing his rest. Ron opened his eyes, got up and walked over to the answering machine. He pressed the play button. "Ron, Eric and I are going to grab some dinner and catch up. You should join us. It will give you more of a chance to meet Eric. Give me a call when you get home. Bye."

Ron stared at his answering machine. _I've have more than enough Eric for today thanks. _Ron pressed the delete button and returned back to his bed. Ron closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Just as Ron was about to drift off to sleep, the phone rang. He grabbed his cordless phone and looked at the caller id display. _Oh no, I forgot to call Kim back._ "Hello KP."

"Ron, didn't you get my message. Want to go out to dinner?"

"I'm exhausted KP. Mom already picked up nacos for me so I am good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes KP, I am." Ron yawned. "We can talk tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Have a good dinner, KP."

Ron hung up and put his head back on his pillow. Ron was still in his clothes but he didn't care. Ron quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning sore. He had woken up in an awkward position. He had some weird dreams. The only thing he remembered was it involved Kim and Eric. _Man, I need to get Eric out of my head._

Ron got up, hit the shower and got dressed in some fresh cloths. He felt better after getting out of his old clothes and the shower. Ron headed downstairs. "Well look who decided to join the land of the living. Good morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes mom, how long was I out?"

"Only 13 hours. Want me to fix you some pancakes and sausage honey?"

"No, I'll eat those nacos that you got for me last night." Ron walked into the kitchen, hugged his Mom. He pulled his nacos out of the fridge and put them in the microwave.

"Kim stopped by earlier this morning with Eric andthenTara showed upabout an hour ago.You were out cold."

"Thanks Mom." Ron grabbed his nacos from the microwave and a can of soda from the fridge. He walked back into the living room with a TV tray and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels as he polished his nacos. He walked back upstairs and picked up his phone. He stared at the phone a few minutes. Tara would have a ton of questions about Yamanouchi. No doubt Kim would want him to get together with her and Eric. _Why does Eric bother me so much?_ Ron set the phone down and plopped back down on his bed.He closed his eyes. _I need to clear my mind before talking to Tara and Kim. _


	2. Adjusting to change

"Adjusting to change"

* * *

Inside a demonstration center at Henchco Inc:

Drakken and Shego were watching Drakken's henchmen participating in training exercises. Drakken had an evil grin. "Kim Possible doesn't stand a chance."

Shego groaned and slapped herself on the forehead. She leaped from the observation deck and landed in the middle of the henchmen. She motioned with her hands for them to come and attack. They all looked up at Drakken. "This will be an excellent test. Attack!" The henchmen although much improved all ended up on the floor moaning and groaning.

Shego looked up at Drakken. "Another colossal waste of money."

Drakken just grumbled and left the observation deck.

* * *

Ron hopped on his scooter and headed over to Tara's house. He paused at the front door before pressing the doorbell to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breathe and pressed the door bell. Tara answered the door with a big smile and hugged Ron. "Good afternoon sleepyhead."

Ron smiled. "Mom said you stopped by. Sorry, it was a long flight home and I was exhausted."

Tara invited Ron in. "Are you hungry? We can make a Bueno Nacho run."

"Actually I ate barely an hour ago. Have you had lunch?"

Tara shook her head no.

"C'mon, we can go to that Italian restaurant that you like so much."

Tara smiled, "Sounds great."

Tara and Ron talked at lunch. Tara had a bunch of questions about Japan. Ron, still under the oath to keep Yamanouchi a secret was unable to tell Tara all that had transpired. Tara was saddened and feeling hurt. Ron sensed Tara's distress. "I'm sorry Tara. I wish I could tell you. You know as much as my parents do."

"What about Kim?"

Ron knowing full well Tara wasn't going to like the answer. He took a deep breathe. He looked at Tara and said, "Kim knows everything."

Tara was already fairly certain that Kim did know the truth. After all, Kim spent a week in Japan with Ron. A frown appeared on Tara's face and she looked down at her half-eaten plate. She had lost her appetite.

"I'm sorry Tara. I wish I could tell you everything but I can't. The decision to invite Kim to Japan wasn't mine." Ron placed his hand on Tara's chin and lived her head up. Tara made eye contact with Ron for a second and then looked away. Tara felt pretty hurt. _Kim knows so much about Ron that I don't. I wish he'd share more of his life with me._

"Take me home please."

The ride home was uncomfortable. Not much was said. At Tara's house, Tara got off the back of Ron's scooter and walked to her front door. When she got to the door she turned around and looked at Ron. Ron could clearly see how sad Tara was. Ron didn't know what he could say to make things better. "I'm sorry."

Tara nodded. "I'm sorry too." Tara turned around and walk back in the house. Ron headed home.

Tara walked to her room and sat on her bed and brought her knees to her chin. In her heart, she knew Ron was being truthful. She believed that he wanted to tell her about Japan but couldn't due to circumstances beyond his control. However it bothered her that Kim did know. It wasn't fair. Kim knew so much about Ron. Would she ever get to know Ron as Kim does? If she and Ron started growing close, how would Kim take it? Would Kim put up a fight? If push came to shove and Ron was forced to choose between her and Kim who would Ron choose? Tara knew at this present moment, the answer to this question was Kim. Tara and Ron had only been going out about a month and Kim has known Ron like 13 years so Tara could understand her losing to Kim at this point in time. However, would Ron open up to her to a point where Tara could win that battle? That was the million dollar question.

* * *

When Ron got back home he headed up to his room and sat down in his chair. He felt bad about what happened with Tara. He knew how he'd feel back if the roles were reversed and Tara was the one that couldn't share something with him. He looked at the picture of Kim sitting on his desk. He let out a sigh. He couldn't avoid Kim forever. He would have to accept the fact the Kim and Eric were going out. Ron's thoughts drifted to Yori. He had learned that Yori had feelings for her. Yori had done so much for him. He remembered his promise to honor Yamanouchi. Ron stood up with a look of determination. He would not let Sensai and Yori down. He would not let himself lose his inner balance. He would try and work things through with Tara and accept the fact that Kim has another man in her life. Ron picked up the phone to call Kim. Kim wasn't home so he left a message.

* * *

Drakken and Shego were leaving henchco when Shego wanted to stop by a local newsstand to pick up the latest copy of her favorite ladies gossip magazine. Drakken wasn't too thrilled standing there inside the store waiting for Shego. His latest plan with the martial arts training proved to be another failure. Suddenly, there was some commotion coming from the outside. Curiosity got the better of Drakken and he walked to the front to have a peek out the window. He saw a thief running down the street with a couple of purses. He gasped as he saw Kim Possible walking hand-in-hand with some guy that wasn't the buffoon from the other direction. Kim saw what was happening to took off to chase the purse snatcher. As Kim was closing the gap the thief cut into an alley. Drakken stepped out of the store to watch what was happening. The thief took off down the next street from the alley. Kim was with 50 feet of the crook when Eric suddenly appeared and stuck his foot out and tripped the thief causing him to take a tumble. The police arrived and took the thief into custody. Drakken had seen the whole thing. Kim smiled and gave Eric a big hug. "You rock Eric." They walked off hand-in-hand.

Suddenly it dawned on Drakken. When Drakken got bored, he occasionally thumbed through some of Shego's magazines. An evil grin appeared on his face. He walked back to the magazine store and browsed through the women's magazine section. Shego was sitting in a chair preoccupied with one of her magazines. Drakken read the story titles on some of the magazine covers:

_Finding the perfect man._

_Take our compatibility quiz._

_Is he your soul mate?_

Drakken smiled to himself. _I think I have found Kim Possible's weakness. _"Shego, it's time to go."

* * *

Later that evening Ron arrived at Kim's house for dinner. "Thank's for having me over for dinner Mrs. Dr. P."

Mrs. Possible smiled. "Any time Ron."

Ron was about to walk into the family room when he saw Kim and Eric sitting next to each other on the couch holding hands. Their shoulders were touching. Kim had a big smile on her face. _Oh no. _Ron took a deep calming breath, forced a smile and walked into the room. "Hey guys. Kim thanks for inviting me to dinner."

Kim turned to Ron and smiled. "Hey Ron, come and have a seat. Mom said dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes." Ron walked over and sat in the recliner.

"I thought this would be a good chance for you and Eric to get to know one another. Want something to drink Ron?"

Ron shook his head no.

Kim got up and headed toward the kitchen. "I'm going to see if Mom needs any help. You two get to know one another."

Eric spoke first. "Ron, Kim has told me a lot about you. How was Japan?"

_Oh no, I hope Kim didn't tell Eric too much about Yamanouchi._ "What did Kim tell you about Japan?"

"Not much actually."

Ron internally let out a sigh. "Japan was good. We learned some stuff that should help us out on missions. So Eric, tell me a little bit about you?" Ron had heard more than plenty from Kim on the plane ride home but Ron was trying to make polite conversation.

"Well, my family just moved here just over two weeks ago. You were in Japan my first day at Middleton High. Mr. Barkin asked Kim to show me around the school and we really hit it off. Btw, I think it's really cool what you and Kim do saving the world."

Kim walked back in and sat back down next to Eric. "Dinner's almost ready." Eric placed his hand in Kim's and they both smiled. Kim looked at Ron. "Glad to see you two are getting along so well. I imagine the two of you will be seeing a lot of each other."

Eric squeezed Kim's hand and grinned. "Well I hope not too much. I'd like to spend some time just with you." Kim just giggled.

Ron with a smile still on his face excused himself to the bathroom. "I need to wash up before dinner."

Ron closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He let out a groan and splashed some cold water on his face. _You can do this Ron. You can get through dinner._

Dinner was uneventful except when the tweebs started singing "Kim and Eric sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Mr. and Mrs. Possible stopped the tweebs outburst in a hurry and apologized to Eric. Eric just smiled and said, "No problem Mr. and Mrs. Possible. I got a younger brother and sister myself." Mr. Possible beamed at what a polite young man Eric was. Ron was quiet most of dinner. This wasn't unusual as he was usually busy stuffing his face with food. Mrs. Possible noticed Ron wasn't stuffing his face as usual. "Ron, is something the matter? You don't have your usual appetite." Ron just smiled as best as he could. "I had a late lunch today Mrs. Dr. P. The food is wonderful as usual." Mrs. Possible looked at Kim who just shrugged.

Kim and Eric had gotten up from the table and made their way back into the family room. Ron was still sitting at the table. "Ron, are you coming?"

"In a minute."

Mr. Possible helped Mrs. Possible clear the table. Ron was still sitting at the table appearing to be lost in thought. "Ronald, are you going to join them?"

"Actually Mr. Dr. P I think I need to head home. My parents are still waiting to hear about my adventures in Japan."

Mrs. Possible turned to Ron and smiled. "Why don't you wait for dessert? I got your favorite, chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven. You can take some home to your folks."

Ron got up. "Thanks Mrs.Dr. P but I should get going."

Mrs. Possible looked concerned. She looked at her husband who just shrugged his shoulders? "Ron, you sure you're feeling ok?"

Ron nodded. Ron walked into the family room. "KP, I need to get going. My folks are expecting me."

Kim turned to Ron. "Ok Ron, thanks for coming over. You and the 'rents still over for Sunday brunch tomorrow as usual?"

"I'm not sure KP. I'll have to check with them. Bye KP."

"Bye Ron."

As Ron left the house Mrs. Possible walked into the family room. "Is everything ok with Ron? I'm worried about him."

"I believe so Mom. I think he may still be a bit jet lagged."

Mrs. Possible looked that the pictures of Ron and Kim they had on the wall. Sadness crept over her as she walked back into the kitchen.


	3. Accepting change

"Accepting change"

* * *

AN: Thanks to all for the comments. Throughout the series, Kim was usually more mature and capable than Ron (There were exceptions). I wrote this series to try and build on Ron's character. To fit my stories, I had to make some changes to the persona of each character but I tried to stay as true to the series where I could where my story would allow. Throughout the series Kim she showed signs of her humanity and age like being jealous of Felix, being upset that Jim and Tim's soccer team let her go as coach and ogling over the o boyz like a typical teenage girl. Even the more mature Ron will falter. Kim will continue to learn she doesn't have affairs of the heart and soul figured out. Please, continue with the critiques (positive and negative) and suggestions.

* * *

Ron made his way home and up to his room. He sat on his bed, closed his eyes and practiced the relaxation exercises that Yori had taught him. After he was relaxed, Ron meditated over events over the past few days. _I'm developing feelings for Kim. Why couldn't I realize this sooner? _Ron let out a sigh. _KP is my best friend and I will support her. She found somebody that makes her happy. Tara is a great girl. I should really give her a chance._ Ron got up and left the house. He swung by a flower shop and picked up a dozen red roses in a beautiful vase and headed over to Tara's. Ron knocked on her door and Tara's Dad answered the door. He didn't look to happy to see Ron.

"Sir, may I please speak with Tara?"

When Mr. Long saw the dozen red roses beautifully arranged in an elegant vase his facial expression soften and he invited Ron into the house. "Tara is up in her room."

Ron walked up the stairs and found Tara's bedroom door closed. Ron knocked on door. "Daddy, I promise I'll be ok."

"Tara, it's me Ron. May I come in?"

Tara opened the door and sat back down on her bed. It looked like she had been crying.

Ron walked in and set the flowers on her nightstand next to her bed.

Tara's eyes lit up. "Ron their beautiful, thank you."

Ron smiled, pulled Tara's chair from her desk, set it down next to Tara's bed and sat down. "Tara, I'm sorry about earlier. I still can't tell you about Japan but I hope I can someday. I know my relationship with Kim has been tough on you. There are things only Kim knows about me but that is just because she's known me for so long. I want to try and make this work if you are. As our relationship matures, you'll learn everything that Kim knows and maybe more if things become serious."

Ron and Tara talked into the night until Tara's Dad knocked on the door saying it was getting late. Ron and Tara hugged as Ron left. Ron was feeling pretty good as he walked home.

* * *

Next morning, The Stoppable's went to The Possible's for their usual Sunday Brunch. Mrs. Possible was happy to see Ron had he usual appetite as the hotcakes, bacon and sausage disappeared from the center of the table. The two families caught up with happenings as usual. After brunch Kim invited Ron to stay a while and chat. She invited Ron to go rollerblading through Middleton Park with her and Eric. Ron politely declined saying Kim and Eric should spend the day together. Kim smiled, happy to see Ron was accepting her relationship to Eric. Ron spent the day with Tara catching each other up on what had been happening while Ron was gone.

Meanwhile Drakken was working on his latest scheme. He was on his computer searching for large steel cages. Shego was puzzled. "Dr. D., why on earth are you looking at cages? You're not planning on getting another pet? Didn't we learn anything about how much work it takes to care for a pet from Commodore Puddles? Those cages are huge? How big an animal are you going to get?"

Drakken just grinned. "This is for no pet Shego. It's to hold bait."

Shego looked puzzled. "Bait for what?"

* * *

Monday morning Ron met up with Tara to walk to school. Eric swung by Kim's house to pick her up. Nothing out of the ordinary happened his first day back. Ron met up with Felix to shoot some hoops during their free period before lunch.

"Ron man, I assume you met Eric."

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You're ok with Eric and Kim, you know…"

"Dating?"

Felix nodded his head.

"No big."

Felix smiled as he was worried about how Ron was going to react. Ron went on to talk about Tara and invited Felix to go to come out to Bueno Nacho after school with them so Felix could get to know Tara better. After school the three went to Bueno Nacho and the three of them have a nice evening. Kim had gone over to Eric's house to meet his family for dinner.

Later that night Ron relaxed on his bed. He felt a sense of inner peace. Yori and Sensai had taught him well on how to keep his emotions in control and to keep his inner self within balance. Things were changing in Ron's life but he wasn't fazed by the change. Ron pulled out a picture of him with the senior class at Yamanouchi and Sensai. He turned the large print over and read what his friends had written. He came to what Yori had written and it brought a smile to his face:

_Ron-san, life is what you make of it. Always believe in yourself as we do in you. Remember to balance mind, body and spirit. Honor yourself always by trying your best in everything that you do. You are the guardian of the Lotus Blade and we are proud to be associated with you._

Ron carefully placed the picture in a protective clear plastic sleeve and set it on his desk as a reminder.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Ron got to know Eric a bit better. He and Tara went out with Kim and Eric on double dates a few times. Kim andRon had to make a trip to Ireland where Duff Killigan was threatening to blow up all the greens at the K Club in Kildare Ireland where the 36th Ryder Cup was being held if they didn't let him compete.

There were times where Ron would get that burning sensation inside in the pit of his stomach when he saw Kim but he didn't say anything. He went on with his life and allowed Kim to go on with hers. He meditated and performed the relaxation exercises as needed to stay balanced. Things were going well with Tara. However, Tara didn't invoke the same emotions and feelings inside Ron that Kim did. Ron was determined to give it a chance to see if something would blossom between them.

Meanwhile Drakken was in his lair working on modifying the steel cage that he had purchased.

* * *

To be continued….. 


	4. Calm before the storm

"Calm Before the Storm"

* * *

Tara was out with Hope looking at prom dresses. Bonnie happened to walk into the store. "Tara, it's bad enough that Kim hangs out with Ron but now you?"

Tara frowned, "Ron's not a loser Bonnie. If you weren't so high on yourself and actually got to know him." Bonnie just laughed and went on with her business.

Tara and Hope looked at a bunch of different dresses. "Think Ron will like this?"

Hope just smiled, "You'll have to pick his jaw up off the floor." Tara happy with the answer and settled on the dress and helped Hope pick hers out.

Meanwhile Kim and Monique were at the mall having a smoothie after hitting Club Banana. "So has Eric officially asked you to the prom yet?" Kim shook her head no. "I'm not sure what he's waiting for. I've been dropping subtle hints."

"Girl, maybe he's shy. Perhaps you should be a little less subtle?" Kim just nodded as she enjoyed her smoothie.

Monique propped her elbows up on the table and rested her chin on hands. "I can not wait till we go find our prom dresses."

"How's thinks on the date front on your end? Anybody ask you yet?"

Monique smiled and nodded, "Bobby asked me last night."

"Bobby Mitchell, captain of the basketball team?"

"That would be him." Monique had a grin on her face.

Kim hugged Monique. "I'm so happy for you Monique, you've had your eye on him for a while."

Monique nodded as she sighed dreamily.

* * *

Back in Drakken's lair Dr. Drakken continues to work on his latest contraption. A delivery courier just dropped a parcel.

Shego sat in her chair watching Drakken. "Dr. D. what are you building?"

"Just a little something get Kim Possible's attention?"

Shego shook her head. "You think your going to trick Kim Possible into that thing?"

Drakken smugly replied, "No, she will enter by her own free will."

Shego rolled her eyes, "Boy you've lost it this time Dr. D."

Drakken groaned, "You'll see Shego, this is my best plan ever. I know Kim Possible's weakness. Once I capture the proper bait, she will come willingly."

"The buffoon?"

"No"

"Then who?"

Drakken grinned smugly, "You'll see."

"What about the buffoon? So he's going to give in to because you said so?" Shego's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"No, Kim Possible will be coming alone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She will if she wants to ensure the safety of our soon to be guest."

Just then Monkey Fist walked in. "Don't discount Ron Stoppable so quickly. He has learned to control the power of the Lotus Blade. He had become a formidable adversary."

"Monkey Fist, how did you get in?"

"That is not important. I have a proposition for you. You help me get the Lotus Blade from Ron Stoppable and I will help ensure you capture Kim Possible."

Shego and Drakken looked at each other. "The Lotus Blade? This isn't another one of your crazy monkey things is it?"

"The Lotus Blade is more powerful that either you can imagine."

Drakken crossed his arms smugly, "I can imagine a lot. Why should we help you?"

"You think the buffoon is going to sit still while Kim Possible walks into a trap? She may not tell him but he's going to find out and come for her. With the Lotus Blade at his command, you aren't going to be able to stop him without my help. I have a proposition. You help me regain control of the Lotus Blade and I will eliminate Kim Possible and the buffoon as a threat and together we will rule with world." Monkey Fist made a fist and held it in the air.

"I get Europe."

* * *

Ron and Felix were shooting hoops after school.

"So how are things going with Tara?"

"Good I guess. She and Hope are out shopping for Prom Dresses."

"You rent your tux yet?"

Ron shook his head no.

"Better hurry up so you're not stuck with slim pickings."

Ron nodded. "You find a date yet?"

Felix shook his head no, "Kind of hard Ron-man. I'm still relatively new here and this chair doesn't help."

Ron shook his head. "I wish students around here weren't so shallow. It's all about being popular."

"No different than any other high school. I've accepted it."

"You could dance circles around most of the guys here in that flying chair of yours."

Felix smiled. "Thanks buddy. Not only that but I can beat your sorry butt in basketball." Felix grabbed the ball from Ron and his chair jets kicked in and Felix slam dunked the basketball with a triumphant look on his face.

* * *

Kim and Monique were walking to Kim's house when they heard a voice behind them.

"Good evening, ladies."

Kim recognized the voice and turned around. "Hi Eric. I was going to call you when I got home."

Monique just smiled. "Listen Kim, I just remembered I left something back at Club Banana. I'll catch up with you later. Hello Eric." Monique started walking the opposite direction. Kim turned toward Monique (her back was to Eric) and she silently mouthed "Thank You" to Monique. Monique just smiled and winked and she waved goodbye.

Kim turned back around and smiled at Eric. Eric smiled his charming smile which entranced Kim. "Listen, Kim there was something I wanted to ask you."

Kim suddenly blurted out, "Yes Eric, I'd love to go to the prom with you." Kim realizing what she had just done covered her mouth with her hands and turned a very bright red. "Sorry about that."

Eric just smiled. "Actually Kim, that was exactly I was going to ask you. I was a bit nervous but you made that easy."

Eric walked Kim home and Kim immediately went up to her room to call Monique. She left Monique a message asking her to call as soon as she got home.

Kim walked downstairs to see if her mom had gotten home yet. She heard the garage door open. As soon as her Mom walked in, "Mom guess what, I got asked the Prom."

Mrs. Possible hugged Kim. "That's great Kimmie, who asked you?" Mrs. Possible was secretly hoping Ron had gotten the courage to ask Kim to the Prom.

"Eric, isn't that great?"

Mrs. Possible continued to just smile and responded, "Yes, he seems like a very nice young man." She was saddened inside.

Suddenly Kim heard her phone ring. "That's must be Monique." She dashed up to her room and grabbed the phone. She looked at the caller id display and confirmed it was Monique. Kim literally screamed with glee into the phone, "Eric finally asked me to the prom."

Monique squealed back, "I was hoping that was why he was coming by. Girl, when do you want to pickout our dresses?"

They agreed to spend the afternoon after school tomorrow looking at prom dresses.


	5. Drakken's Plan

"Drakken's Plan"

* * *

Kim and Monique started at Club Banana looking at prom dresses. Club Banana's choices were growing slim as prom was a mere three weeks away. Club Banana was no discount store like Smarty Mart but was the popular moderately priced local designer outlet. Kim heard at the last cheer practice where a number of the cheerleaders had gotten their dresses but it was from a more upscale store and that if anyone was still deciding on their dress, they still had a great selection. Kim and Monique didn't have the luxury of spending that kind of money. However, after looking at what was left at Club Banana and this being their Senior Prom they decided they would at least take a look to see what the fancier store had to offer.

They made their way to Pricillia of Boston's located within the ritzier shopping district in the southern part of Middleton in the hopes of finding something that would knock the socks off their dates but still fall within their price range. When they got there, they found a huge selection of gorgeous dresses but their heads spun when they saw some of the prices. Luckily, they both managed to find dresses they really liked but could tolerate the price tag. Kim had been saving to take a few weeks off and go somewhere over the summer before college started. Sure she got to travel the world with Ron fighting crime but they rarely got to enjoy it as they were there just long enough to handle the job before they had to go back home. She was going to have to do a bunch of extra babysitting and other odd jobs to make up for the extra money she was spending. This was one of the very few times Kim wished the saving the world gig actually paid.

With the Felix acting as the voice of reason, Ron made his way to Savvi's formalwear to rent his tux. He was sure glad he did because the normal rate included a minimum two week turnaround time for a single tux from the measurement to the pickup. Otherwise, it would have been way more expensive for emergency service. On his way home Ron stopped at a flower shop and picked out a corsage and a bouquet of a dozen red roses for pick up the day of prom.

* * *

Drakken ripped open the package that had arrived the day before and pulled out a laser cannon.

Shego saw it. "What are you planning on doing with a laser? You think Kimmie can't dodge the blasts with her acrobatic moves?"

"It's a self-aiming laser and within the confines of the cage there is nowhere to run. This is just extra insurance so she doesn't try any funny business inside the cage."

Drakken spent half the day trying to install the laser cannon but was just making a mess. Shego kept telling him he needed to get help from somebody who knew what they were doing but this only aggravated Drakken. "I can figure this out by myself." Drakken ended up just hurting himself and he finally gave in ended up calling for help grumbling the whole time.

A fewdayslater a team of electricians showed up at the door. "Dr. D, what do you need electricians for? I thought they figured out how to power the laser already?"

Drakken grinned. "They're not here for the laser. I am not taking any changes this time with Kim Possible. I am electrifying the cage. There will be no escaping for the princess this time."

"What are you going to use as bait to lure Kimmy into the cage?"

"We will capture her new boyfriend and he will be tied to the bars inside the cage. We will call the nerdlinger and leave Kim Possible a message. She will rush here and find you holding this." Drakken shook a keychain with a single key. "You will put up a good fight but you will let her win. She will think she won, take the key from you and go to untie her boyfriend. When she enters the cage, I will push this button." Drakken produced a remote. "The door has been magnetized. When I push this button the door will pull shut. The key will be useless. The magnetic lock is strong. Kim Possible will not be able to pull the door open. Go ahead and give it a try." Drakken pushed the button and the door slammed shut. Shego tried hard in vein to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Why's the sidekick not showing up again?"

"That's what the laser's for. Kim Possible will come alone if she cares for the well being of her new boyfriend."

"What do we need Monkey boy for then?"

"Monkey Fist is an insurance policy in case the buffoon shows up by his own accord. I don't know what's so special about the Lotus Blade but we will be ready just in case."

"Wow, you've really thought this through."

"This time, I will prevail!"

* * *

The next week seemed to fly by. Prom and graduation were quickly approaching. Senioritious was affecting much of the senior class with the exception of a few people like Kim and Justine Flanner. Kim and Monique were really looking forward to prom. Kim's days were packed taking extra babysitting jobs to help pay for the dress. A mission better not come up during Prom she thought to herself for as much money she'd spent on the dress and the other odds and ends. Ron was a bit nervous but hanging in there. Everyone was busy doing last minute prom night verifications such as double checking dinner reservations.

This was the year Kim thought. Sure she had gone to a few dances with Josh but this was the senior prom. She had a killer dress she was sure was going to turn some heads at the prom, most importantly, Eric's. Eric had been begging for a peek at the dress but Kim was making him wait. Bonnie had been giving her a hard time since they got back from winter break about Kim not having a steady boy friend and that she'd end up at 'The Dance' of high school, senior prom with Ron going stag as friends. All the other cheerleaders would be their in their fancy dresses with their arm wrapped around some jock. Then she remembered Tara was going with Ron. Good for Tara and Ron she thought. Popularity wasn't Kim's thing but she had to admit, it felt great to be going to the prom with a date and having a handsome boyfriend was just icing on the cake.

Back in Drakken's lair Monkey Fist was growing impatient. The trap was ready, why weren't they grabbing the bait and snaring Kim Possible. "Drakken, what are we waiting for?"

"Patience Monkey Fist, as prom approaches anticipation grows. We wait till Kim Possible is the least focused and then we snare her." Drakken made a fist as he said this.

* * *

The "drama" begins starting next chapter.

AN: This is my rendition of STD so there will be a happy ending since it's the series finale. I used the first two stories to build on Ron's character to prepare him for what's coming in the next chapters. I personally wanted a nice flow into what might happen at the end so I tried to write toward this end. K/R has been a topic of great debate in the KPverse: Will they or won't they? Did event ABC in episode XYZ provide a hint of things to come? Ask a different person and you get a different answer depending on their tilt on the subject. Monkey Fist is already well aware of Ron's capabilities as they fought in "Return to Yamanouchi." I'm not done with Felix yet. The drama is coming so we shall see how the pairings end up. As always, thank you to all for reviewing. PS: After I finish this one out, I plan on starting a story about their college years.


	6. The Trap

"The Trap"

* * *

Prom was just over a week away and excitement was in the air. Prom was being held at the Middleton Natural History Museum in one of the exhibition halls. The theme for this year's prom was "Written in the Stars." The last exhibit in the hall was called "Space Odyssey" and was in the process of being taken down to move onto the next museum in its tour. This year's prom committee had really outdone themselves. Special arrangements were made to allow some of the exhibit features to remain up during the prom. With the space exhibit features still on the roof and walls along with the special UV lighting, it looked it you were inside a planetarium. The all-night party afterward was being held in the Middleton gymnasium. The seniors cherished these last few weeks as friends would be heading in different directions soon after graduation.

Kim, Monique, Eric and Bobby planned on meeting for dinner after school to just hang out and enjoy each other's company. Ron and Tara had been invited but they had a previous dinner commitment with Tara's family.hb

Back in Drakken's lair, they were reviewing the plan. Drakken had paid one of the seniors at school to keep a tab on Kim's social plans this week so they knew of tonight's dinner plans. Eric was scheduled to pick Kim up at her house at 7 and they would be meeting Monique and Bobby at the restaurant at 7:30. The plan was just have Drakken's henchmen create a distraction for Kim while Shego went and grabbedEric. Drakken had previously once successfully figured out how to jam communication with Wade and Kim when he was pretending to be Wade to get Kim to steal the transportulator from Dr. Dementor. Wade figured it out and since beefed up security. But with Hencho's help, Drakken figured out how he could at least jam the signal at least temporarily. Wade's security was too good now for them to pretend to be Wade but they figured out how to at least temporarily disrupt communication to the kimmunicator. The goal was to jam communication between Wade and Ron.

Later that evening Ron was at Tara's house at 6 having dinner with her family. They had planned on going for a walk through Middleton Park after dinner and some chitchat with her family.

It was approaching 6:30 in Kim's loft room and her kimmunicator went off as Kim was getting ready.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Drakken's henchmen have been spotted in Upperton. I'm still trying to figure out what they are up to. No sign of Drakken or Shego so far."

Kim groaned, such like Drakken to ruin dinner plans. Kim sighed, "Beep Ron and let's get this over with. Do we have a ride to Upperton yet? Hopefully something fast, maybe I can still make a late dinner."

"Kim, I can't get a hold of Ron. I can't reach his kimmunicator. It's like the signal is getting jammed. I am working on it. I should have it figured out soon."

Kim looked at the clock. "There is no sign of Drakken or Shego?"

Wade shook his head no. "Keep trying to get a hold of Ron. I need a ride ASAP. Without Shego there this should be very quick. I just need to figure out what no good Drakken's goons are up to."

Wade typed away. "Ok, I got your ride arranged. The helicopter should be landing in Middleton Park in 15 minutes. I'll keep trying to get a hold of Ron." Kim turned off her kimmunicator and called Eric and Monique to let them know the situation. She told them hopefully this would be quick and they could just do a late dinner. She's call them if she could make it back home by say 8:30 and she'd just meet somewhere. Kim wiped off the makeup she'd been putting on and put on her mission clothes and ran out the door.

Shego headed over to Eric house to grab Eric. Eric was in great shape so under normal circumstances he would have held his own but against Shego, he was no match. The helicopter arrived in Upperton and Kim made her way to where Drakken's henchmen were spotted but they were nowhere to be found. Kim wasn't too happy she made her way out to Upperton missing dinner to find nobody there. Kim beeped Wade.

Wade appeared on the screen and said, "Kim, we've got a major problem."

"You figure out what they are up to."

"The activity in Upperton was a decoy. Drakken visited the site and left this video for you."

Wade pushed a button and the video played. It was a video of Dr. Drakken:

"Hello Kimberly Ann Possible. You have interfered with my plans for world domination for the last time. We have something that I think you will recognize."

The camera panned to the left and Eric was sitting on the floor inside a steel cage. His feet were tied together. His hands were tied behind his back and his torso was tied to the bars. Eric was screaming, "Somebody help me, please."

The camera panned back to Drakken. "If you care about the well being of your Eric you will come alone and surrender yourself to me. You have 3 hours. I have beachfront property waiting for me off the coast of France, don't be late."

Shego's face popped on the screen. "Kimmie, I hope you're late, he's quite handsome. You don't mind if I get to know him a little better do you?"

Drakken pushed Shego out of the picture. "Oh and princess don't plan on trying any funny business." The camera panned to the top of the cage. The light on the laser cannon was blinking. "This is an auto tracking laser and it's locked on your precious Eric." The camera then panned to a large metal enclosure to the side of the cage. On the enclosure was a electrical warning message: _WARNING! Extremely High Voltage. _The camera then panned around the cage. It was completely metal and the camera stopped to show several large heavily shielded leads running from the electrical enclosure to the base of the cage. "The cage can be electrified with a very lethal voltage." The camera zoomed on a dark round glass enclosure protruding from the top of the cage next to a laser. "This is a highly sensitive biometric motion sensor. You come within then 10 feet of the cage and it will be electrified."

The camera zoomed in on Drakken's face, an evil grin on his face. "Surrender is your only option. The clock's ticking Ms. Possible." Drakken started laughing evilly and you could hear Shego laughing in the background." The video stopped.

Wade appeared back on the screen. "I'm still trying to get a hold of Ron."

"Wade, you saw the video. I have to go alone."

"But Kim…"

"No butts Wade. I'm not going to take any unnecessary risk, I am going alone. This is way personal. Drakken and Shego are going to pay for trying to interfere with my chance for happiness. The new battle suit is in need of testing right?"

Wade nodded his head.

Kim with a look of determination said, "Time for a field test." Kim rushed home to change into the new battle suit. She then rushed to Drakken's lair. As she ran, she saw the cage and Eric with a gag over his mouth tied inside the cage. He looked really scared. She looked up and saw Drakken in a control room upstairs.

Kim heard a voice, "Looks like Kimmie came to play." Shego was twirling around a large key chain with a single key around her index finger. "Looking for this?"

Kim with an angry look on her face started toward Shego. "Not so fast princess."

Shego produced a small remote from her pocket and pushed a button. Kim heard a noise coming from the cage. She turned around and saw the laser move and a laser pointer shine a red dot on Eric's forehead. She saw Eric thrash around to try and escape. "Take another step and your boyfriend is going to need serious medical attention." Kim froze instantly. "Your backpack and kimmunicator, throw them here now." Kim looked at her backpack full of Wade's gadgets and took her kimmunicator out of her pocket. She then looked at a very frightened Eric still thrashing around inside the cage. Shego grew impatient, "I'm not going to ask you again Kimmie." Shego's thumb was getting closer to one of the buttons on the remote. Reluctantly Kim threw her backpack and kimmunicator to Shego. Shego caught them and with her glowing right hand, instantly smashed the kimmunicator into pieces. She tossed the backpack to a henchmen saying, "Take this upstairs. Let's see what new gadgets the nerdlinger has created."

Shego stared at Kim's new battle suit. "Looks like Kimmie got an upgrade. Let's see what you got." Shego jingled the key in her right hand and the remote in her left hand. She set both on a table next to her. "Winner gets the key, the controls to the cage and the prize inside. He's pretty handsome I must admit. So what's he doing with you?" Shego laughed. Kim had a nasty look on her face. Shego continued, "What happen to Mr. Artist? Were you too much to handle for him? He was pretty cute too? Mind if I call him up Kimmie?"

"You're going to pay for this Shego."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Bring it on sister."

Shego charged her hands and lunged at Kim. They exchanged blows for a few minutes sending the other back reeling several times. Shego let off a bit and she hit the ground hard from a flying side kick from Kim. Shego groaned and rubbed her head. _I can't believe I have to let Kimmie win. How embarrassing._

Drakken came on the intercom, "Shego, grab the key and remote!"

Kim leaped in the air, did a mid-air summersault and landed next to the table and picked up the key. "That move won cheer regionals." She picked up the remote and pushed the button and saw the laser inside the cage deactivate. She also turned off the power generator that could electrify the cage. She saw the red warning siren above enclosure turn off. She took the batteries out of the remote and then dropped it and smashed it with her foot. Kim picked up the key and ran toward the cage. She unlocked the cage door and opened it so hard, it went flying and hit the side of the cage with a thud. She ran inside and knelt next to Eric. "Eric, I am so sorry for what they did to you."

Just then the door slammed shut and she heard Drakken's evil laughter. Kim got up and ran toward the cage door. She put the key back in from the inside and tried to open the door. The key turned and the door appeared to be unlocked but the door would not swing open, it wouldn't even budge. Kim leaned her back into it to try and push it open with no luck. She ran back to the far side of the change and went running up to the cage and jumped into the air with a flying kick into the cage door. Again, it didn't move and Kim landed hard on the ground. "Ow." Kim groaned and slowing got back up rubbing her legs.

Suddenly she saw the laser about them power back up and it focus in on her She saw the high voltage warning siren above the electrical enclosure turn back on. She heard Shego start laughing and saw the door to the upper control booth open and Drakken appear on the catwalk. Shego said, "You thought you could beat me princess? I let you win." Drakken spoke from the catwalk, "Did Shego forget to mention I can control the cage from up here? Don't bother trying to open the door. It's sealed with a super strong magnetic lock."

Shego looked at Kim with her evil smile. "Sorry Kimmie, it must have slipped my mind." Shego looked up at Drakken and said, "I can't believe a plan of yours actually worked. We've won, we've defeated Kim Possible."

"And you questioned my plan. I told you I found Kim Possible's weakness."

Drakken looked at Kim with his evil grin and then at Eric inside the cage. "Thank you Kimberly Ann Possible for getting so wrapped up with your new boyfriend that you became careless enough to walk into my trap."

"It's not over yet Drakken and Shego?"

They laughed. "Are you referring to the sidekick? You came here alone did you not? If the buffoon does show up, we're ready."

Just then Monkey Fist walks into the room with an evil smile. "Ron Stoppable will show up and thanks to you Kim Possible, I got the bait I need to get him to surrender the Lotus Blade to me."

Kim gasped, "Me…"

Monkey Fist rised his fists, "I shall become Supreme Monkey Ruler."

Drakken interjected, "We! Weshall be uh, supreme world rulers. You would not have Kim Possible without me."

Monkey fist raised his hairy right hand in the air and made a fist. "Without Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in our way, I will control the power of the Lotus Blade and the world will bow to us."

Drakken, Shego and Monkey fist all broke out in evil laughter.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	7. The Confrontation Part 1 of 2

"The Confrontation Part 1 of 2"

* * *

Ron and Tara were enjoying a pleasant stroll toward Middleton Park. The sky was clear and the stars shined magnificently above them. They stopped to get ice cream from a mom and pop shop and walked onto the grass where Tara spread out a blanket she had brought. They got on their backs looking at the stars talking, eating their ice cream cones and enjoying each others company. Suddenly Ron heard a familiar beep. It was his kimmunicator. He reached into his pocket to retrieve it and sat up. Hey pressed the button, "Hey Wade."

"Ron, we have a major problem. I've been trying to get a hold of you since 6:30. Somebody I believe it was Dr. Drakken was interfering with your kimmunicator. I got a report about 6:30 about Drakken's henchmen being spotted in Upperton with no sign of Shego or Drakken. Since we couldn't get a hold of you and Shego and Drakken hadn't been spotted Kim decided to go ahead and go alone. It was a decoy. As she traveled to Upperton they kidnapped Eric. Drakken left this video." Wade played the video for Ron. Wade appeared back on the screen. "I wanted Kim to wait till we got a hold of you but she insisted for Eric's safety that she go alone. I was tracking Kim the whole way but something happened to her Kimmunicator. I think Kim's in trouble."

* * *

Back in Drakken's lair Kim was trapped inside the cage with Eric. She went back over to Eric and removed the gag over his mouth. Eric was bound by a series of thick plastic ties which Kim couldn't break with just her bare hands. She needed a knife but of course Shego made her give up her backpack. Kim hugged Eric as she said, "Eric, I am so sorry I got you involved. They used you to lure me here."

Eric looked frightened. He was shaking when Kim hugged him. Eric lost it. Eric started thrashing around again as if he wanted Kim to let go of him. He yelled, "Kim, stay away from me you're dangerous. At first I thought it was cool that you fought villains around the world but I never knew my own life could be in danger. I didn't sign up for this. Somebody help me please. I don't want to die."

Kim let go of Eric as she stood back up. She was horrified by what Eric had just said. She thought she may have found a guy that she could have a serious relationship with, more than just a mere crush but he was showing his true colors when things got heated up. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned and ran to the farthest corner of the cage and with her back to the bars, slid down until she was sitting on her bottom and she put her tear stained face to her knees. Eric was still ranting on from where he was sitting. She wondered how she could have been so stupid. She let herself be played by Drakken of all people. She remembered that Wade wanted her to wait for Ron but she insisted she on coming alone. Now she was all alone since Eric wanted nothing to do with her. No kimmunicator to call for help. She wished Ron where there with her. Even if they were trapped, no matter how bad the situation Ron would be by her side trying to cheer her up and keeping her positive.

All Kim wanted was to find some happiness. All the other cheerleaders had boyfriends for the Prom even Ron had a girlfriend. Since they got back from winter break Bonnie had been constantly on her case about being the only cheerleader without a BF and teased she and Ron would end up going stag together as friends to the most important social event in their high school career, the Senior Prom. Then Ron and Tara started going out. Kim remembered feeling jealous of Tara. Then out of the blue Eric came into her life and swept her off her feet. It had been months since she and Josh broke up. Things were beginning to look up and then this had to happen. Drakken actually finally won Kim thought. She had this super cool new battle suit but it wouldn't help her out of this situation. Drakken's lured her into this trap using Eric bait and now Monkey Fist was using her as bait to get the Lotus Blade from Ron. Kim had learned from her trip to Yamanouchi the power of the Lotus Blade and knew if it fell into the hands of Monkey Fist, Drakken and Shego, the world would be in for some serious trouble. Kim just sat there and wept feeling helpless. This feeling was a sensation that Kim rarely felt.

* * *

Back in Middleton Park Ron looked in the eyes of a saddened Tara. She had hoped to spend a quiet evening with Ron. She had sat up and witnessed the entire conversation between Ron and Wade. She already knew what was coming next. Ron opened his mouth to say something when Tara put a finger to his lips, "Go save Kim, I understand."

Ron smiled and said, "Thanks for understanding Tara." Ron rushed Tara home. There was an awkward silence. Ron felt really bad about having to leave. Tara deserved better but this was Kim and Ron couldn't just stand there not knowing if Kim was in trouble without going to help. When they got to Tara's house, Tara planted a passionate kiss on Ron before she walked in her house. Ron turned bright red and now felt worse about leaving Tara but he had to save Kim if she were in trouble. Ron would make things up to Tara, he'd figure something out. Wade gave Ron the coordinates to Drakken's new lair. He rushed home to get into mission gear.

Since Wade lost communication with Kim, hehad no intel on what was happening. Wade told Ron could be headed for a trap. Ron acknowledged it but told Wade he couldn't just stand by and wait. Ron knew with what he learned in Yamanouchi he could get himself out of some tight situations such as by using the disappearing trick. He had the ability to call the Lotus Blade as needed. Ron and Wade both had no idea Monkey Fist was in the picture. Wade was fairly confident Drakken and Shego didn't know about Ron's communicator. Ron would keep his on and hidden so Wade could at least monitor via audio and heat signatures what was going on. Ron hopped on his scooter and headed toward Drakken's lair.

Along the way he was deeply troubled inside. He remembered the pain he felt in the pit of his stomach the second he learned that Kim might be in trouble. He had this same sensation off and on after he had learned about Kim and Eric. He thought things had been going well with Tara and thought maybe he could get past this. Kim seemed happy to be with Eric and Ron reluctantly accepted that like it or not he would have to deal with it. But the pain was back. Ron was really worried about Kim, wondering if she was ok. Then there was Tara. Ron knew she felt helpless competing with Kim for Ron's affection. He worked to try and alleviate that feeling and felt he was making progress but he thought tonight he just took a big step backward. Tara was a great girl and deserved to be with a guy that treated her right. Ron began to wonder if he could offer her what she needed and deserved. But Ron could not shake the worry about Kim.

Ron knew in his heart he would always be worried about Kim. He began to realize the feeling about Kim that recently surfaced weren't new feelings. They have been there a long time. But it looked like Kim didn't feel the same way. Ron let out a deep sigh. He was going to have to deal with him and Kim just being friends. He would have a long road ahead keeping his feelings in check and trying to smooth things over with Tara. It wasn't fair to Tara for Ron to just string her along till suddenly one day Kim came to her senses and declared her undying love for Ron if that was going to happen ever at all. He would have to learn to get over Kim and move on whether it was Tara or some other girl. Ron was going to be in for a long night.

Ron stopped his scooter short of Drakken's lair. He made himself invisible and snuck inside. He saw the cage where Kim and Eric were being held. To his surprise he saw Kim and Eric on opposite ends of the cage. Kim had her head between her knees. She briefly looked up for a second and Ron could clearly tell she had been crying from her face. Ron surveyed the room. He saw Drakken, Shego and to his surprise Monkey Fist up in the control room. He saw the laser cannon and the electrical power source running to the cage. Ron knew Monkey Fist would be after the Lotus Blade. He remembered what Sensai had told him: "As long as your heart remains pure, the Lotus Blade will always know the way home." This gave Ron an idea. He rushed back outside and made himself visible again and rushed back in. "Kim," Ron yelled. Kim suddenly looked up and saw Ron. "Ron" Kim yelled back.

At that moment, Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist stepped out of the control room on the catwalk. Drakken spoke up, "Looks like the buffoon decided to join the party."

Ron with a look of determination of his face that Drakken and Shego had never seen before put his hands together and closed his eyes. A mystical glow engulfed Ron's hands and the Lotus Blade appeared. Monkey Fist's eyes lit up. This was all going as planned.

Ron yelled, "Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist, if you lay one finger on a single hair on Kim's head I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making you suffer!" Ron just realized what he just said. _I can't deny it. I love Kim._

Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist just laughed. Drakken responded, "I didn't know you cared so much about Kimmie, how touching. Don't worry, you'll spend the last few hours together and you can tell her how you really feel." They all laughed again.

Kim's eyes were wide open staring at Ron. She had just heard what Ron said. _Could It Be?_

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. The Confrontation Part 2 of 2

"The Confrontation Part 2 of 2"

* * *

Monkey Fist nodded to Drakken who walked back into the control room. Monkey Fist continued, "You will surrender the Lotus Blade to its rightful owner." Monkey Fist made a hand gesture to himself.

Kim yelled, "Don't give Monkey Fist the Lotus Blade."

"Keep dreaming Monkey Boy." Ron knew this was coming and knew the cage appeared to be electrified but he was going to play along.

"Soon you will wish this was a dream young Stoppable." Monkey Fist turned and nodded at Drakken through the glass. Drakken pushed a button and suddenly the laser moved and the laser targeted Kim. Kim tried to keep moving but there wasn't enough space in the cage and the laser was able to keep Kim targeted.

Monkey Fist laughed. "If you don't surrender the Lotus Blade to me, Kim Possible will pay the ultimate price."

Kim just stared wide eyed at Ron. She was starting to open her eyes:

_Ron had to have known this most likely was a trap yet he came anyway. He's always been at my side and pulled me throughwhenever. __I'veneeded him. He's put himself in harms way for me more times than I can remember. Who else has done that? She thought about Eric and how he's running at the first sign of trouble. She and Josh had grown apart as it became clear their hearts were leading them on different paths in life. Ron was still here after all these years through thick and thin even with the rotten things she had done to him, fighting for her. Ron's my white knight in shining armor. Kim felt this warm sensation inside. Could it be I've never imagined? Could it be I'm falling for Ron?_

Ron purposely turned toward to cage to appear to be walking toward it. Monkey Fist said "I wouldn't take another step. The cage has a proximity sensor. You get within 10 feet and the cage will be electrified with a fatal charge."

Ron continued to play along. "You won't get away with this Monkey Fist."

"Oh but I think I already have. I grow impatient. Hand over the Lotus Blade now or Miss Possible here will gain a new appreciation for electricity."

Kim shouted, "No Ron, don't do it."

Ron looked at Kim (tears streaming down her face) and then up above at the control room where he saw Drakken's evil grin and his finger getting ready to push a button.

Ron shouted, "Wait, ok you win but I need some assurance that Kim will be ok."

"We aren't going to let Miss Possible out of the cage if that's what you mean. You will join her in the cage and you two love birds can get reacquainted."

"I don't like those terms."

"It's either you hand over the Lotus Blade and join her in the cage or farewell Ms. Possible. The choice is yours."

Ron appeared to be deep in thought mulling it over.

Kim shouted, "No Ron, please don't do it."

"Time is up, you either choose or I make the choice for you."

Ron let out a deep sigh as if he was defeated and said, "You win. The Lotus Blade is yours."

Kim shouted, "Ron, no…." Kim started to weep harder.

Monkey Fist raised his fists in the air. "At last what rightfully belongs to me is mine again." He looked at Ron and said, "Drakken's finger is still on the button. You try anything funny and Ms. Possible gets it, understood?" Ron had a look of hopelessness on his face and was looking down at the ground, slouched over. He nodded yes. He looked over at Kim and then back at the ground.

Monkey Fist walked down the catwalk and climbed down the ladder to the floor. He cautiously walked over to Ron. A very defeated looking Ron put the Lotus Blade on the ground in front of him and Monkey Fist very cautiously picked it up. He raised the sword in victory and shouted, "The Lotus Blade is mine again." He told Ron to walk toward the cage and Ron complied. He told Kim not to move or they both get it. Kim sat still and Monkey Fist nodded to Drakken who killed the magnetic door switch. Drakken was behind Ron with the Lotus Blade touching Ron's back. He told Ron to open the door and walk in slowly. Ron complied and walked in. As soon as Ron was inside Monkey Fist nodded and Drakken reactivated the magnetic door switch. Drakken and Shego came out of the control room and stood on the catwalk. They were celebrating the victory and talking about which continent they would conquer first.

Inside the cage Kim ran to Ron literally jumped on Ron knocking him over. "KP, I can't breathe." Kim let loosed her grip as she continued to embrace Ron, tears steadily streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry I got you involved in this. I never should have come here alone. Drakken trapped me using Eric and now they have you and the Lotus Blade because of me." Kim let go and pulled back to look at Ron's face. "Why did you do it Ron? That was so foolish. With the Lotus Blade they will be virtually unstoppable. You should have let me go." Kim hugged Ron again and put her head on his shoulder continuing to sob. Ron inhaled her scent. She was wearing perfume from when she was getting ready to go to dinner. That combined with the scent of her hair was intoxicating to Ron. He never wanted to let her go of the embrace. Kim continued, "Drakken finally won. At least we are together our last moments."

This time Ron let go of the embrace and looked at Kim's tear stained face and into her deep green eyes which were now reddish-green because she had been crying. Ron wiped away the fresh tears from her cheeks with his fingers and smiled as he said, "I wouldn't be so sure of Drakken and Monkey Fists victory. Besides, I couldn't let them hurt you, never KP." Ron embraced Kim again and whispered, "Don't move just listen. I have a plan. Things are going to happen fast. I will grab the Lotus Blade and disable the laser cannon and disable the electrical system. The Lotus Blade will have no problem slicing through these bars. You get Eric and run. I got a personal score to settle with Monkey Boy."

"I'm not leaving you. We'll free Eric and help him out of here but I am staying. How are you going to get the Lotus Blade away from Monkey Fist?"

"Monkey Fist's heart isn't pure." Kim had no idea what Ron meant by this.

"Are you ready?" Kim nodded.

Ron got up and closed his eyes and called the Lotus Blade with his spirit. Suddenly the blade pulled out of Monkey Fist's hands and flew into the cage into Ron's awaiting hands.

Monkey Fist was in shock. "No, this can't be happening? This isn't possible."

Kim was equally shocked that Ron could just suddenly call the Lotus Blade right out of Monkey Fist's hands since he also had mystical monkey power. She had seen Ron call the blade before but it had been from its resting place and not from a person's hand. It was later explained that one's heart had to be pure to call the Lotus Blade. Since Monkey Fist had the mystical monkey power, once in his hands Monkey Fist could control the Lotus Blade but he could not call to it. Ron on the other hand could call the Lotus Blade and it would obey.

Monkey Fist shouted for Drakken to activate the cage's laser and electrical field. Drakken rushed back into the control room but it was too late. With the Lotus Blade Ron leapt into the air and slashed the mounting arm of the laser cannon. It crashed to the ground. Ron closed his eyes and the Lotus Blade started glowing again. He opened his eyes and touched the blade to one of the steel cage bars. The whole cage started glowing as well as the electrical enclosure outside. As Drakken went to push a button, the control panel shorted out and he slightly shocked himself.

Ron walked over and using the blade he cut the plastic ties that bound Eric. Eric was still hysterical. Eric got up ran up and tried to pull the door open. It wouldn't budge. Ron took the Lotus Blade and took two slashes and kicked away 6 of the bars making a 4 x 4 opening in the cage. Eric immediately jumped out and starting running. Ron and Kim just looked at each other. Eric had no idea where he was going but didn't seem to care and starting running as fast as he could. Ron helped Kim out of the cage before exiting himself.

Monkey Fist shouted "Monkey Ninja's attack!" The room filled with two dozen Monkey ninjas. Kim got into fighting stance preparing to take on the Monkey Ninjas. Ron closed his eyes and held out his left hand, palm toward the Monkey Ninjas. Suddenly the Monkey Ninjas all left.

Monkey Fist was about to pull his hair out. "The buffoon has learned to use the mystical monkey power the stones gave to him. Mystical monkey power was suppose to be mine alone. This isn't fair."

Shego slid down the railing of the ladder and got into fighting stance with his hands glowing green. Ron and Kim looked at each other. Ron said, "Monkey Boy is mine."

Ron closed his eyes and let go of the Lotus Blade. It disappeared. He motioned with his hands for Monkey Fist to approach. "I don't need the Lotus Blade to kick your tail."

Kim got into fighting stance to take on a now charging Shego.

* * *

AN: We approach the home stretch for STD. For those interested in spoilers, I have created two music videos using two songs featured in the movie which both contain footage from the movie. Email me if you wish to see them. 


	9. Trials and Tribulations

"Trials and Tribulations"

* * *

Kim defended Shego's onslaught and returned an offensive of her own. She was impressed with the new battle suit. Ron bowed to Monkey Fist and assumed fighting stance. Monkey Fist returned the bow and got in his. Ron charged Monkey Fist saying, "You will pay for putting Kim in that cage." As they continued exchanging the offensive Monkey Fist said, "Kidnapping Kim Possible was not my idea, it was Drakken's." Drakken swallowed hard as he knew he's be in for it from Ron. Normally he wouldn't be frightened of 'the buffoon' but seeing the elegance, skill and power of Ron's moves startled Drakken and he was becoming frightened. Either Ron or Kim Possible would be after him next. He locked himself in the control room.

Kim was gaining the upper hand on Shego. What she had been through the last four hours had her extremely focused. Shego, Drakken and Monkey Fist were going to pay for what they put her through.

Watching Monkey Fist and Ron were putting on quite a show. It was an elegant display of martial arts at its finest. Monkey Fist was putting up a better fight than he had in the monastery back in Yamanouchi. Clearly he had been practicing for the prospect of facing Ron Stoppable again. Ron still with the mystical monkey power flowing freely within him along with vengeance on his mind for what they did to Kim was in the end too much for Monkey Fist and he got taken down hard to the ground.

Kim and Ron tied Shego and Monkey Fist to a metal support beam. They made sure Shego's hands were well secured so she couldn't use the green glow to free herself. They proceeded up the stairs to the catwalk to the control room. Drakken looked frighten. Ron backed up and got a running start and leaped into the air and shattering the glass. Both Kim and Ron jumped in. Ron started toward Drakken who was backing up. Kim was starting to calm down. The anger that was burning inside her was dissipating. She was thinking with her head again and she knew that causing harm to Drakken even after what they did to her was wrong. She reached out and grabbed Ron's arm. Ron stopped and turned around to look at Kim. Her face had softened considerably. Ron still had a serious look on her face. Kim said, "Ron, this isn't you."

Ron stood there thinking about what Kim said. She was right, this wasn't him. It wasn't like him to seek revenge. He was above it. He remembered all that he was taught in Yamanouchi about honor and justice. Ron's facial expression softened and he backed away from Drakken. He said to Kim, "You're right KP, thanks for reminding me." He wasn't going to dishonor Sensai and Yori by going against what they taught him. He remembered why Kim was asked to Yamanouchi. To help guide him along his journey and Kim had done just this.

Wade had been monitoring what had been going on via audio and infrared imagery through the kimmunicator that Ron had in his pocket and the authorized soon arrived. It was just past 1AM by the time the authorizes had taken their statements and they were free to go. Ron went and got his scooter and rode it up Kim. Kim got on and grabbed Ron tightly around his stomach. Kim had always help on to Ron for safety when riding on the back of the scooter but she was more like hugging Ron from behind. She laid the side of her face on Ron's back. She let out a soft sigh. Ron just smiled happily.

The ride to Kim's house was quiet. The smile on Kim's face was gone. Internally she was toiling with her relationship with Ron. She knew he felt something for her based on what happened tonight. She also realized she was feeling something for Ron. However, Ron was dating Tara and they were going to the prom. Kim had already written off Eric. Kim was going to skip prom and stay at home. This saddened her but what saddened her more was not being able to tell Ron how she felt. How could she tell Ron? Things had been friendly but tense with Tara last month or so since Tara and Ron started going out and she knew it was because of her. Kim knew Ron wouldn't just flat out dump Tara, he was too good a person to do that. But she knew it would put a severe strain on Ron and Tara's relationship. She couldn't do that to Tara, especially right before Prom.

Ron was also having trouble dealing with what had happened. He had realized his feelings for Kim wouldn't just go away. Leaving Tara to save Kim was already going to require damage control. Ron knew that Tara would never be against Ron going on a mission or leaving a date to help a friend in need but the fact remains that Ron's tightness with Kim didn't help matters. Ron knew Tara was struggling to try to be closer to him like Kim was. Could he ever let any girl get as close to him as Kim was? The "what if" scenarios causing Ron heartache. Ron knew things weren't well tonight between Kim and Eric. But he had no idea how things would be tomorrow. This was a pretty tense situation for a new boyfriend to be in. Ron would have never in a million years done what Eric did but then again Ron wasn't a typical guy. Would Kim calm down and forgive Eric? Ron didn't know and he didn't want to ask for fear of the answer. What if Kim did suddenly profess love for Ron. What would he do? He couldn't just dump Tara to be with Kim. He couldn't do that to Tara. But the question still remained, could he be there for Tara like she deserved? He couldn't just string Tara along. Ron sighed and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

Kim's face resting on Ron's back saw that Ron took a deep sighing breath. She asked Ron what was the matter and Ron just responded a lot had happened that night and he had a lot of things to think about. Kim only knew this all too well. She just kept holding onto Ron. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the moment.

* * *

At Kim's house she got off the scooter and secured her helmet on the back head rest. Ron got off the scooter to walk her to the door. Kim reached out and embraced Ron and said, "No matter what happens, I want you to know I am always here for you like you've always been here for me, even when I've forgotten."

Ron tried to say something, "KP.."

Kim put her index finger on Ron's lips. "Thank you for everything you did tonight, I will never forget it." Kim leaned over and gave Ron a peck on the cheeks. Ron turned a bright red. She turned around and walked into the house smiling and waving goodbye. She gently shut the door and let out a deep sigh. The smile turned to a frown as she slowly made her way to her room.

Ron with a smile on his face got back in the scooter made his way home. His smile dissipated as well as the doubts that had cluttered his head on the way to Kim's house returned.

Kim lied wide awake on her bed. She wanted to take to Monique but it was nearly 2AM. He tried to clear her head and get some sleep for school in the morning.

Ron got home and also couldn't fall asleep. He ended up hopping on his computer. He was going to play a video game when he noticed that Tara was signed on Instant Messenger. He sent a message to her wondering if she was really online. She responded so they chatted. Ron was checking to see how she doing still feeling bad about the way he left. Tara asked if Kim was ok. Ron explained what had happened. Tara had seen a late night breaking news story of what happened and saw a video feed of Kim walking out holding Ron's hand. She was extremely saddened by it. As much as she didn't want to accept it, she knew in her heart that Ron loved Kim and had a pretty good idea Kim felt the same. She saw all the signs and she up to this point was doing her best to try and ignore them.

Tara asked Ron what Kim meant to him. She could tell that Ron was responding but she waited what seemed like an eternity for the response. Ron must have deleted and retyped the message at least a dozen times before finally hitting enter. He decided Tara deserved the truth he typed, "Kim means the world to me." A tear appeared in Tara's eye as she read this. She already knew in her heart this to be true. Nothing was typed for 5 minutes. Ron was getting worried and was about to send her a message when another message from Tara popped up. "What do I mean to you?" Ron froze. This was the question he was dreading. He honestly didn't know the answer. Again Tara waited what seemed to be an eternity for Ron to finish typing. A few more tears started to flow. She really liked Ron and thought things could go far with him but she knew Ron's heart belonged to Kim. Ron's answer finally came across: "I'm going to be completely honest with you because you deserve nothing less. I really do like you Tara but Kim haunts me. I have to be fair with you. I would like to try and make things work but I just don't know right now. I understand if you want to end things with me. I've put you in a bad spot and I truly feel awful about it." Tara closed her eyes and shook her head. She already knew this before she even read it. She knew what she had to do and it was going to be difficult. Tara responded, We'll talk more in the morning. It's been a long night and I need some time to think." Tara disconnected. Ron turned his computer off having long forgotten about the computer game.

* * *

Next Chapter:Tomorrow morning at school. 


	10. The Morning After

"The Morning After"

* * *

Ron tossed and turned most of the night pondering what Tara might have to say in the morning. He also wondered what Kim was thinking about. He just up early and made his way over to Bueno Nacho to have some breakfast nacos before going by Tara's house to give her a ride to school on his scooter. When she got to Tara's she had already left with Hope. That wasn't a good sign Ron thought. Ron make his way to school. 

Kim also didn't sleep well. She needed somebody to talk to so she got up early and called Monique. She had been walking to school with Eric but was pretty sure he wasn't showing up this morning. This was fine with her as far as she was concerned. Monique came by and they left for school early for girl talk. Kim filled Monique in on everything that happened last night.

Monique told Kim, "Girl, you got it going on. I wish I could do 1/3 of what you can do. If Eric can't handle it, that's his problem."

"I know that but now I'm dateless to the prom. I could care less about Eric at this point but I was so looking forward to the Prom. I spent an obscene amount of money on that dress. I'm sure most of Middleton High knows what happened, it was on the news. I'm sure I won't hear the end of it from Bonnie."

"I know you did. If Bonnie so much as says one word about this, so help me."

Ron made stopped by his locker to drop of his things and immediately made his way to Tara's locker. Tara was standing there with Hope and a couple of the other cheerleaders. Tara's back was turned to Ron but he could see the other three glaring at Ron. Hope was not happy to see Ron. Hope and Tara were tight like Kim and Monique. Ron had to face the music. As he approached Tara turned around seeing the glares from the other girls. Tara's face looked sad and distant. "Tara may I talk to you alone before class." Hope was going to give Ron a piece of her mind when Tara touched her arm, smiled and said "It's ok." Hope and the other two walked away still glaring at Ron. Ron was feeling about 2 feet tall. He and Tara silently made their way outside for some privacy.

Ron spoke first, "Tara I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. I don't know what I can do to make things better. You tell me what you want to do."

Tara reached out for Ron's hand and looked at Ron trying to squeeze out a smile. "Ron, I don't think this will work out between us."

Ron knew this was probably going to happen based on the instant messaging the night before."

He squeezed Tara's hand. "I understand and I hope we can still remain good friends. If you ever need anything, I'll be here. I feel terrible about Prom. If you still want to go, I'd be honored to take you"

Tara smiled and said, "I'd like that and I know you meant what you said about being there for me. You take Kim to the prom. Mom and I have an engagement with 'The Notebook' and a quart of Ben and Jerry's". Then she suddenly put her arms around Ron's neck and planted a slow kiss on a very shocked Ron.

After Tara broke the kiss Ron asked, "What was that for?"

Tara smiled and said, "Something for me to remember you by and hopefully something you will remember me by."

Ron smiled back and nodded. Tara started making her way back to the front door when she turned around smiled and said, "If Kim ever does something stupid like let you go, look me up."

Ron could only smile.

Ron leaned his back against the brick wall and sat down in the grass. What to do about Kim? He still didn't know what her official status was with Eric. Did they make up or break up? Ron sighed, not sure how to bring the subject up with Kim. He sat down and took in the fresh morning air for a few minutes before getting up to go back in.

* * *

Kim and Monique were at Kim's locker getting books for their first class when Bonnie approached. "Well looks like Kim scared away another very eligible guy. You're too much to handle for any guy." Bonnie started laughing. 

Monique looked like she was ready to deck Bonnie right then and there. Kim stopped her saying Bonnie wasn't worth it. Kim frowned, "Bonnie's right."

Monique couldn't believe her ears. "What? Since when is Bonnie ever right about anything?"

Kim sighed. "She's right about this Monique. All the guys around here are scared of me. They see me on TV freak fighting soon goon. It's a vivid image. Prom is a week from today, looks like I'll be home alone."

"Like I said girl, you got it going on. If a guy can't handle it, that's there problem. And for your 411, not every guy at Middleton High." Monique looked down the hall as she said the last sentence.

Kim looked over to her side to see who Monique was referring to. There was Ron and Felix going down the hall. Ron has a basketball in his hand. They must have been on their way to shoot hoops.

"Monique, Ron is dating Tara."

A female voice from behind suddenly said, "Not anymore."

Kim and Monique turned around and saw Tara standing there. Kim asked why and what happened. Tara walked up to Kim and Monique and said, "His heart belongs to somebody else so I broke it off before I got more attached and it would hurt more."

Monique smiled and wanted to jump up and down squealing. She had to ask, "It's Kim isn't it?"

Tara looked sad but nodded her head. "I can't compete with you Kim. You already won before I even began."

Kim was super excited and felt horrible at the same time. She was ecstatic because she got confirmation about Ron but she felt horrible for Tara. She could tell Tara really did care for Ron. Kim hugged Tara and said, "For what little it's worth, I'm sorry about the pain this has caused you. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

Tara shook her head no. She told Kim, "Hang on to him tight. Guys like Ron are very few and far between. If you hurt Ron, you will answer to me." Tara's face was serious as she said the last part. Tara walked away.

Kim and Monique looked at each other. Monique said, "Wow, I didn't know she cared about Ron so much." Kim nodded yes.

Monique also commented, "I'm surprised she's holding it together so well. If it were me I'd be balling." Kim looked down the hall at Tara walking away and said, "I have a feeling she's not out of the woods yet."

Moniquetouched Kimon the arms and excitedly said, "So what are you waiting for girl. Go find Ron and tell him how you feel."

* * *

Ron and Felix were shooting hoops in the gym. Felix saw the special report this morning and Ron filled in the details. Ron also mentioned what happened with Tara. 

Felix said, "I'm sorry man, that's rough. What about Kim?"

"I'm not sure what's happening between Kim and Eric."

"Well aren't you going to find out? What if Kim broke up with Eric. You two could go to the prom."

"That's a big if. How do you tactfully ask the girl your in love with if she's broken up with the wrong guy and oh by the way to add more burden, I'm in love you."

Felix pondered that one for a few minutes and said, "I still say you still need to tell her."

Ron wasn't convinced himself. Felix was working on how to coax him into facing Kim. The mood had defiantly become a lot more serious. To lighten the mood Felix cracked a joke. "But hey if your not going to the dance, you can always come to my house and we can play Zombie Mayhem 4. You can even wear your tux. You'd be like the best dressed Zombie Mayhem player ever. I just might even let you win."

"Let me win, I'd mop the floor with you."

"Whatever dude. If you can't handle the first challenge what makes you think you can take me in Zombie Mayham?"

Ron looked at Felix puzzled. "First Challenge?"

"Ibet you don't have the guts to go find Kim right now and tell her how you feel. Loser buys nacos for a week."

"Oh I hope you're saving up because I'm going to grande size."

Felix smiled. He'd gladly pay a weeks worth of nacos grande sized to help his friend get over his fear of facing Kim.

Just then the doors to the gym opened and Kim walked in.

Felix smiled and looked down at his watch. "Oh rats look at the time. I forgot I promised I'd help Mr. Barkin with something. I'll see you later Ron-man."

Ron knew what Felix was doing and so did Kim. Ron smiled and said goodbye. Kim smiled and told Felix good morning as he made his way out of the gym.

Kim walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Ron sat next to her. "I heard from Tara what happened and I'm sorry."

"You got nothing to be sorry about KP. I saw this coming. I can't blame her. How are things with Eric?"

"I haven't seen or heard from his since he took off last night and frankly I don't care to either."

"That's too bad KP, looks like we are both dateless for the prom." A voice in Ron's head was screaming: _Tell her how you feel._

"Listen Ron, I wanted to talk to you about Prom and also about what happened last night." Kim looked Ron in his eyes. She continued, "Last night I realized something. Something that been there but I just opened my eyes too. Ron, I…"

Kim's sentence was interrupted by Ron leaning forward to kiss Kim. Kim was surprised by the boldness of Ron but she liked it. She rapped her arms around Ron's neck and returned the kiss. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity for both of them. As it broke they both whispered, "Wow!."

There was no turning back now for Ron. He reached out and help Kim's hands in his and said, "Kim, I love you. I think in my heart I have for a very long time. I'm not sure exactly how you feel but I got the feeling last night you may be feeling something too. I've been to scared to ask you about it earlier but I'm laying it all on the table now."

Ron felt like a hug burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He finally told Kim how he felt about her.

Kim had the biggest smile on her face. She reached forward and pulled Ron into another kiss and then held him tight with a hug. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I must admit I was jealous of Tara when you first started going out. I know now in my heart I've felt the same way for a long time but just let my brain realize it now. Yori had told me back in Yamanouchi that your heart belonged to another besides Tara but I didn't know at the time who she was referring to. I wished I paid more attention to what she was trying to tell me. I now understand she was trying to get me to listen to what my heart and soul were telling me. I've never had a problem knowing what to do from an intellectual perspective. I now see how much I need to learn regarding my heart and spirit."

Ron smiled and said, "I can help you with that. Mind, body and spirit must co-exist in harmony."

Kim nodded remembering Yori had told her the exact same thing.

* * *

AN: A few days more to go before STD. I still have a few more chapters to finish. I hope to complete by Friday morning. I will be doing a chapter for Prom and a chapter for graduation. I still have plans for both Tara and Felix. One of you have already guessed what I had planned from the start for them. I think you all have a good idea at this point :) . 


	11. My Everything

"My Everything"

* * *

As Felix was leaving the gym he thought he heard crying. He went to check it out and found Tara in a corner crying. It saddened Felix to see her crying knowing what she had been through. He approached, "Hey Tara, are you ok?" 

Tara looked up and saw Felix nodded. "I'll be ok." She wiped away her tears.

Felix thought some humor might help cheer her up. "Ron is lucky I'm stuck to this chair otherwise I'd kick his butt for you."

This got a laugh out of Tara. "Thanks Felix."

"Look Tara I know things may seem rotten now but things will get better. Take my chair for example. Some days it can be real though being handicapped not getting to do stuff that my friends do but I don't focus on it. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." To emphasize his point he pushed a button and showed her some of the neat things his cyber-robotic wheelchair could do. This got a smile out of Tara.

"For what its worth, if I could dance. I'd love to ask you to the Prom."

"You would?"

Felix nodded.

"Why is that stopping you?" Tara was smiling now. "Ron tells me you got some moves in that chair."

"You don't mind going with me in this chair? Others may gossip. As much as I'd love to go, you've had it hard enough with what happened with Ron. I don't to make things worse."

"You wouldn't. Let people talk, so what."

"Tara, would you give me the honor of escorting you to the prom."

"I've love to."

Ron and Kim were still talking on the bleachers when Felix came storming in with the biggest grin on his face. "Guess what guys, I got a date to the prom!."

"That's great buddy, who's the lucky lady?"

"Tara." Felix paused. "I hope that won't make things weird for you at prom."

"Not at all buddy. Boo-Yah!"

* * *

Felix was at home that evening telling his Mom the great news. Dr. Renton was thrilled. She told Felix she wished the project she was working on was functioning properly. Felix asked what it was and what the problem was. Apparently Dr. Renton was working on a project developing robots that could completely mimic the range of motions that a human can move. The goal of the project was to allow the space center to send these robots to fix things normally humans would have to space walk for because the space was either too small for a existing robot of the range of motion needed to reach a certain part wasn't presently available in any existing robotic technology. She had been working with Dr. Possible and using his newly discovered nanite technology that was capable of growing to allow the metal alloys to stretch to get superior movement properties. 

Dr. Possible's discovery was allowing Dr. Renton to move forward with her project. Having a son with a physical disability also made her wish she could do something more to help her son as well as other physically disabled people live richer lives by developing something that could help them move. To this end she was also looking at creating an exoskeleton type bodysuit that would easily be hidden under clothes that would bend normal human appendages in natural ways. This of course would require some interface with the brain to allow the patient to think it and have the cyber-robotic suit move the appendage accordingly. Dr. Renton was working with a well respected neurosurgeon based out of Go City Hospital that the family knew well having moved to Middleton from Go City. A chip was developed that was placed over the back of the neck over the brainstem that would read neurological signals from that brain that would normally go tell the appropriate muscle to move. They were running into problems getting the chip to read signals appropriately and reliably.

As Felix heard this he got excited when a brilliant idea popped in his head. Mrs. Possible was a Brain Surgeon and one of the most highly respected brain surgeons across the country. Felix was sure she could help. Felix got on the phone to call Kim and have her run it by her Mom. Mrs.Possible happen to answer the phone and heard what they were trying to do and she was thrilled to be able to help.

The last week prior to prom flew by for some and dragged on for an eternity for others. With Mrs. Dr. Possible's help, Dr. Renton was able to get a prototype working and Felix was thrilled to be able to use the prom to test it. Tara had no idea. Felix wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

Prom Night Finally arrived. Ron had rented a limo for Tara and as it turned out Tara would be riding it, just as Felix's date and not his. Ron called what Felix got charged for a last minute tux rental and fitting highway robbery but Felix was more than happy to pay it. He actually had an paying internship lined up under Dr. Possible at the Space Center for the summer. Felix's Mom called in some favors and it didn't hurt knowing Mr. Dr. P as well but Felix's brain sold itself as some of the customizations he had personally done to his chair and what he's worked with on with his Mom impressed the board that decided who got the internships. Ron/Kim, Monique/Bobby and Felix/Tara shared the limo. Felix put his chair on auto pilot and it just followed the limo as it drove around. After an outstanding gourmet dinner which Ron got on the house from one of the most exclusive restaurants in Middleton (It pays to be good at cooking Ron thought to himself) they rode to the prom. Exhibit Hall C at the Middleton Natural History museum was a sight to behold. The decorations were done beautifully. The walls and ceiling sparkled with stars and dry ice tubs were placed along the sides with fans to mimic clouds as if they were dancing on top of the clouds under the starry night sky. The room beautifully fit the theme "Written in the Stars" as lasting memories would be made dancing amongst the stars. 

As the next song started playing it was time for Felix's surprise. Felix nodded to Ron who smiled and walked over to Felix's chair. Ron offered his arm for Felix to grab onto. Felix reached behind his next and pushed a button on a chip that was hidden behind his jacket collar. He held onto Ron's arm as Ron helped him stand. Tara wondering the whole time what the heck they were doing. With Ron's help Felix managed to stand up. He nodded to Ron as he let go of Ron's arm. Ron pulled his arm back down stood next to Felix to catch him if something went Ron. Tara's mouth was hanging open in astonishment as Felix was standing there on what appeared to be his own power. What was even more shocking was seeing Felix take a step toward her. The first few steps were very tentative but Felix was getting better. He had practiced the last 3 nights. His Mom showed him how to dance as Felix has never danced before being bound by the chair since very early childhood.

Tara smiled and asked, "How this was possible."

Felix explained everything. Tara smiled brightly and asked, "You did this for me?"

"I did it for us."

Felix's body couldn't handle long periods of time standing up and moving around even with the assistance of the robotics but if was more than enough to dance at least a few hours with Tara on this their Senior Prom.

Kim and Ron just smiled at each other seeing things work out for both Felix and Tara. Ron excused himself for a second and walked up to the DJ booth. Ron motioned for the DJ to lean down and he told the DJ something. Kim wondered what Ron was up to. The DJ smiled and nodded. Ron walked back to Kim smiling. "Ron what did you do?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

As the song ended the DJ came on the horn and said. "This next song is by special request to a very special lady. Gentlemen, grab your special lady as we slow things down."

Kim blushed, "Ron." Ron just smiled and pulled Kim in close.

_The loneliness of nights so long  
__The search for strength to carry on  
__My every hope had seemed to die  
__My eyes had no more tears to cry  
__Then like the sun shined from up above  
__You surrounded me with your endless love  
__And all the things I couldn't see  
__Are now so clear to me_

Kim and Ron glided on the dance floor like royalty. Their eyes were locked into the others, smiling brightly.

_You are my everything  
__Nothing your love won't bring  
__My life is yours alone  
__The only love I've ever known  
__Your spirit pulls me through  
__When nothing else will do  
__Every night I pray on bended knee  
__That you will always be  
__My everything_

Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder as he whispered, "Kimberly Ann Possible, you are my everything." Kim couldn't hold back the tears.

_Now all my hopes and all my dream  
__Are suddenly reality  
__You've opened up my heart to feel  
__The kind of love that's truly real  
__A guiding light that'll never fade  
__There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
__For the love you give and won't let go  
__I hope you'll always know_

Monique, Tara and Felix were all smiles as they saw the magic happening between Kim and Ron as the three couples danced away.

_You are my everything  
__Nothing your love won't bring  
__My life is yours alone  
__The only love I've ever known  
__Your spirit pulls me through  
__When nothing else will do  
__Every night I pray on bended knee  
__That you will always be  
__My everything_

Kim whispered, "I love you Ron." Ron responded, "I love you too Kim. I always have."

_You're the breath of life in me  
__The only one that sets me free  
__And you have made my soul complete  
__For all time  
__For all time_

_You are my everything  
__Nothing your love won't bring  
__My life is yours alone  
__The only love I've ever known  
__Your spirit pulls me through  
__When nothing else will do  
__Every night I pray on bended knee  
__That you will always be  
__My everything_

As the song was ending Kim and Ron stopped in the middle of the dance floor. There eyes still locked, they leaned in to share a kiss. The room erupted with applause. Standing next to the happy couple cheering the loudest was Monique, Felix and Tara.

* * *

Final Chapter: Graduation Day 

AN: I apologize if the story toward the end got too soap-operish, fluffy or wishy-washy but that is how it came out. :)


	12. Can't Cry Hard Enough

"Can't Cry Hard Enough"

* * *

The sun was shining and not a cloud could be found in the sky on a beautiful spring Saturday morning in May as friends and family gathered on the field at Middleton High for graduation. Ron had been looking forward to this day for a long time but part of him was sad. His life had changed much since the beginning of his senior year. He was with Kim and he felt together, they could take on the world. Justine Flanner and Kim were announced as valedictorians for the Class of 2005. Justine went first with her speech. As Kim got to the podium she announced Ron would be helping her with her speech. Kim motioned for Ron to come up. Ron walked up the podium and pulled out an MP3 player out of his pocket. He attached the MP3 player to the speaker system and pressed play. 

_I'm gonna live my life  
Like everyday's the last  
Without a simple goodbye  
It all goes by so fast_

Kim and Ron took turns speaking Kim went first.

Kim: "Fellow Graduates of the Class of 2005 today we celebrate, remember and cherish a very special moment in our lives with our family and friends."

Ron: "We thank our families, friends and educators for helping prepare us for what lies ahead."

Kim: "Remember to pay attention to where you are, look forward to where you're going and never forget where you've been."

Ron: "Don't say goodbye. Rather, good luck until we meet again."

_And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now_

Kim: "Don't be afraid to dream but keep yourself grounded by your family and friends."

Ron: "As our lives pick up the pace, don't forget to stop and smell the roses."

Kim: "Although we may take diverging path, no matter who you are or where you came from, we all share common goals."

Ron: "Work to live and don't live to work."

_Gonna open my eyes  
And see for the first time  
I've let go of you like  
A child letting go of his kite_

Kim: "Although we may leave Middleton, don't forget to come back and visit."

Ron: "Growing up does not mean having to grow apart."

Kim: "Remember old friends but don't be afraid to make new ones."

Ron: "We all share the same planet. Remember to tread lightly."

_There it goes up in the sky  
There it goes beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now_

Kim: "We all share the same challenges of the basic human condition. We will stumble along our journey. Do not lose heart."

Ron: "Regardless of what has already happen or what may happen remember it takes rain and clouds to make a rainbow."

Kim: "It's not about what you have or will get, it's about what you do with what you're given."

Ron: "Remember to continue to fight the good fight. Regardless of what may happen in your lifetime, remember tomorrow the sun will rise. A new day means new possibilities."

Kim: "Learn from your mistakes. Remember the good times. Hold deep in your heart the great times.

Ron: "Life is too short, no empty moments. As the song says, live each day as if it were your last."

Kim and Ron: "Remember the ties that bind us together.  We wish you all a rich life, hope you find true love and may you always know true happiness."

Everyone stood up and applauded. The names of the graduates were announced. After the last name was announced, the Senior Class stood up and threw their caps. The field was a melee as graduates weaved their way to find friends and family to hug and cry with.

_Gonna look back in vain  
I see you standing there  
When all that remains  
Is just an empty chair_

_And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now_

_There it goes up in the sky  
There it goes beyond the clouds  
For no reason why I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now_

**THE END……**

* * *

"My Everything"  
Performed by: 98 Degrees 

"Can't Cry Hard Enough"  
Performed by: The Williams Brothers


End file.
